Proper setting of the height of cutting tools on metal cutting lathes helps provide optimum cutter life and accuracy of desired dimensions. Current available height setting techniques, however, may be cumbersome, inconvenient, and/or impractical, for example, based on space available depending on tool design and/or a part being machined.